Benefits
by Lightnightskyy
Summary: You would say that any normal person would walk away from a terrible relationship, I tried believe me when I say I did. I tried like hell to forget everything he has done to me and everything that I have done to him, all the things we both said to each other should make us want to walk away and never return. Oddly enough that was the exact opposite.


You would say that any normal person would walk away from a terrible relationship, I tried believe me when I say I did. I tried like hell to forget everything he has done to me and everything that I have done to him, all the things we both said to each other should make us want to walk away and never return. Oddly enough that was the exact opposite, more so it tired us out to be fighting back and forth... tooth and nail if you want to say that. Hey I'm the girl I should be giving him an earful and then the silent treatment, but I didn't do any of that. I proposed we both do something instead. Oh my god, I will never forget the look on his face though. It was classic.

"How about a relationship." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"No What? We just broke up." He sighed turning to face me.

"No," I shook my head with an anticipated smile. "Not what you think. Like a _**physical relationship**_." His jaw dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds. Now I get it, usually boys would ask 'Hey do you want to go for a quickie?' or ' Friends... with benefits' but in this case I asked, knowing him he would then shut his way out of the world no girlfriend. I on the other hand wouldn't normally take up any other offers. Isn't the girl supposed to be heart-broken? Not in my case.

"Listen, it is not everyday some girl, after a break up mind you, comes up to you and asks for a physical relationship." I said still smiling. This isn't in spite of him, or because I want to get back with him. I am doing this for him because like I said, shut himself out from the world. No girlfriend. You see it all makes sense when you look at it. I could still see from his facial expression he was comprehending what was happening, if you look at any view this should be an easy answer.

"I don't know, what if you get too clingy?" He pondered still not looking me in the eyes.

"Well, If you don't want to even try then I'm disowning the offer." I replied picking up my jacket. Maybe he was being the female in this "relationship". He certainly was acting like one, if you didn't know who was who I'm sure you would mistake Punk for the woman. I mean he certainly doesn't look like a woman but the way he is talking and so unsure of everything and so responsible. That is my job. I started to walk to the door but that quickly was put at a halting stop when I turned to face him. "As soon as you have your answer you know where I am." I smiled and turned the handle to the door.

I had a small feeling in my gut telling me this isn't the right thing to do, but **_I knew_** I was over him and that this whole physical thing would work out just fine. It was all going to be fine. I made my way down the hall still processing what I had in mind, but I still wasn't going to change my mind about this whole thing. I just needed to convince myself that this was for **_his benefit_** and not mine.

* * *

I continued my journey down the hall to my own room when I spotted my long time friend of NXT Kaitlyn, she was standing in the hall leaving Cody's room as he peeked his head out giving Kaitlyn a small embrace. I couldn't help but smile as they would be a cute couple. I certainly didn't hide my smirk while I stared at the duo, Cody gave a small wave and returned into his room. I bumped my hip to Kaitlyn with a wink, she tried to hide her large grin showing her pearly white teeth, I didn't have to tell her anything to know she was going to tell what happened between the two.

"So how did the meeting go?" My two toned friend asked.

"Meeting?" I questioned acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about. I know she wanted to know everything but I couldn't tell her _**everything** _just yet. She stared at me with confusion written on her face as if she could see right through me.

"You know. The one with Punk that meeting." She moved her hands gesturing to her statement. I shrugged and nodded at her. It wasn't so much terrible but it wasn't fully okay. I actually don't know what it was.

"It was okay, I guess. We broke up." I nodded again at her walking in front of her to get to my room.

"That's it? You're okay with it?!" She questioned in an unexpected tone, more surprise in her tone that anything. It wasn't going to affect me like any other girl. This I was okay with. He wasn't in love with me and I don't think **_I was in love with him_**.

"Yes, we weren't in a seriously big relationship and since there was already a lot of fighting as it was, it gets hard. Being on the road all the time and my storyline with Ziggler. Anyways my point is that it wasn't that going to work out any ways with the way we where going. Look I'm pretty tired, I should get some sleep as should you. We can talk about what happened with you and Cody tomorrow." Kaitlyn looked at me with sadness in her eyes and she nodded respecting my wishes and shutting the door. As the door shut I sighed a little wishing that I would have kept her around to talk about it, but until I know exactly what is going to be happening between Punk and I... I couldn't tell her yet.

I sighed opening the bathroom door, I threw the belongings that were in my pocket on to the bathroom counter. I turned the handle on the bath tub to hot waiting for the water to heat up, I stripped off of the day clothes that I had been wearing readying myself to jump into the bath tub. I sat down in there turning the water to off and relaxing. Is this actually the right thing to be doing right now? Playing the cool card right now, acting as if I'm not hurt. Well I'm not so much hurt, yearning for his touch, I wish I didn't want his touch as badly as I did. Something about him feels right, being around him feeling his touch was something I couldn't explain.

I quickly washed the rest of my body waiting for the rest of the water to drain out, I wrapped the small white towel around my body when my phone started to buzz on the counter.

"Yes." I smiled to myself and touched the reply button.

"Come by then."

* * *

**So I dunno if I really want this to be a one shot or not but it is the Cliché; Friends with benefits story and it all end the same way with the other one have feeling for the other and yada yada yada. R&R (:**


End file.
